Warband Tactics
Battle-tactics of the Reformation Accord The Reformation Accord utilizes their skirmishers, mages and healers in their tactics, with an intent to provide strategic support to their allies. Different tactics and calls are used, with the warband as a whole being trained to recognize them and respond accordingly. General Calls Below are the 'Calls' used for the warband, to declare an intent to perform a specific action, as one. Advance The warband is to push forward at a slow pace. Hard Advance The warband is to push forward at a faster pace. Pull Back The warband is to slowly withdraw from the engagement. Retreat The warband is to quickly withdraw from the engagement. Pull (Direction) The warband is to try and get the engaged enemy to follow them in a specific direction. ('Pull Back' would mean the warband is trying to get the engaged enemy to Push Forward. This, along with the 'Push' Call, is best used to try and maneuver a target towards hazardous terrain, or into a position that will allow for allies to flank them.) Push (Direction) The warband is to try and force the engaged enemy to move in a specific direction. ('Push Left' would mean the warband is trying to coerce the engaged enemy into 'Pulling Left'.) Guard (Direction) The warband is to focus their defenses against a potential threat coming from the claimed direction. This is usually following a 'Care' call, especially if the 'Care' call is made to bring attention to a threat that is currently advancing on them. Care (Direction) A member of the warband has noticed a potential threat. When 'Care' is called, other members of the warband should take note of the threat in the claimed direction and if they notice the threat, they should also make the 'Care' call, to ensure all members of the warband in engagement are aware of the threat. Mage Calls The following Calls are exclusive to those acting as Mages of the Devotee Domain. Healers and Skirmishers need not learn these if they do not wish to, however, if a non-mage member wishes to learn these regardless, this dedication of time is encouraged and appreciated. Mage Calls are often announced with the word 'Mages!', before the call is made. Shade Guard (Direction) Mages are to summon their Shades if possible, then order them to Guard them. The Mages must pay close attention to incoming threat from the claimed direction. Shade Charge (Spell) Mages are to summon their Shades if possible, then each orders their respective shade to target an enemy, sending out a burst of Shades at once. The claimed Spell Word is used. This is best used as a means of breaking shield walls with the 'Fear' spell word, but can be used in a versatile manner, based on the situation. Fury Charge (Target) Mages are to summon their Furies if possible, then each orders their respective Fury to target an enemy, sending out a burst of Furies at once. The claimed Target should be the focus on all Furies, however, if a target is not given, the Mages may choose their target at their own discretion. Targeted Fury Charges are to be enacted in a safe and sensible manner. Those acting as Furies must not engage a target with more than 1 Fury making their attacks at any given time, to ensure that there are not too many weapons being swung around, making OOC injury a potential risk. When a Fury is dispatched, another steps into the combat. Repeat until either the target is eliminated or all Furies are dispatched. Healer Calls The following Calls are exclusive to those acting as Healers of the Devotee Domain, however, if non-Healers wish to learn these Calls regardless, this dedication of time is encouraged and appreciated. Healer Calls are usually declared by shouting 'Healers!' before making the Call. Heal (Target) A chosen Healer is to prioritize a target ally. If the targeted ally is in a 'Hot Spot', where the Healer has to go through an area they are likely to be attacked from, some skirmishers may be sent with them to either guard them as they heal, or to guard the healer as they 'carry' the target ally to a safer location. Mass Heal (Warband) All healers not currently occupied are to focus on healing the allies in a specific warband. Priority (Type of Player) All healers are to prioritize healing the declared type of ally. (IE: 'Priority Heavies' means that Healers are to prioritize healing the highest AP allies first. 'Priority Healers' means healing other healers first and so on.) Guard (Direction) All Healers not currently occupied are to take up guard against incoming Shades from the claimed direction. If an occupied healer finishes healing, they are to join the other Guarding Healers as soon as possible. Skirmisher Calls The following Calls are exclusive to those acting as Skirmishers of the Militant Domain, however, if non-Skirmishers wish to learn these Calls regardless, this dedication of time is encouraged and appreciated. Skirmisher Calls are usually declared by shouting 'Militants!' before making the Call. Retrieve (Target Ally) A handful of chosen Skirmishers are to venture forth and return a target ally, alive or not, to the main ranks. Escort (Target Healer/Mage) A handful of chosen Skirmishers are to escort a target healer or mage to a specific location. They are to remain with that target healer or mage until they carry out their task and return with them to the main ranks. Capture (Target Enemy) A handful of chosen Skirmishers are to incapacitate a target enemy and (with the player's OOC consent), take them to the main ranks and ensure they cannot be retrieved for healing. During this time, they are effectively a prisoner for the remainder of the round, to be returned at the whistle. Upon being captured, a healer may be ordered to heal the captured enemy, so they may be used as 'leverage', if they are a valuable captive. If healed, the captive must have no fewer than 3 skirmishers with weapons drawn, to prevent them from attempting to escape. If this Call is made at Quest, the prisoner is taken to the camp and placed in manacles. Assist (Target Ally) If an ally is currently outnumbered or cornered, the 'Assist' call can be made to send a handful of chosen skirmishers to assist them in their combat against their engaged enemy. Tactics The following are established tactics that the warband practices in training sessions. When these are called, the aim is for all members to carry out the strategic maneuver and if any members are unfamiliar, they may remain with the main ranks and will not be disciplined or incur any negative response for doing so. The same may apply if the player cannot carry out that maneuver for personal reasons, (IE: medical, fatigue, low AP, etc.) Tempest Maneuver Skirmishers from two Cabals are to position themselves in two sections, a considerable distance away and prepare to flank. All available Mages are to summon their Furies if possible and send a Fury Charge towards the target of the maneuver. As soon as the first of the Furies come in contact with their respective target, the two Cabals are to engage, with no fanfare or battle cry. The aim is to join the fray with as few of the target's allies being aware of the assault before the Skirmishers of the two Cabals have engaged. A flawlessly executed Temper Maneuver involves the Furies commanding the attention of the target, while the two Cabals are not noticed until every skirmisher has engaged the target. Warden Maneuver All the Healers from two Cabals are chosen to venture forth, escorted by their Skirmishers and Mages in their Cabal. They are to get to a target location known as a 'Hot Spot', where allies are too deep in enemy lines to have a chance of being healed. The two Cabals must protect their Healers at all costs. The Mages are to summon Shades to guard them. Skirmishers are to warn off anyone who attempts to target the Healers and if necessary, take arrow or bandgun shots for them, if those shots would interrupt them mid-heal or incapacitate them. If a healer is incapacitated, any other healers involved in the Maneuver must prioritise healing other healers first. Any allies healed must be asked to stay with the healers and help protect or assist them, until their job is done. (Unless the healed ally would be disobeying a direct order from their own leader in doing so.) Once the healers have finished their task, they are to escort the allies to the main ranks if possible, so when those allies are near to their warband, they can rejoin them without risking being opposed before they return to their own.